


Boys Like Boys

by angel-face (babbleface)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Sporadic Updates, aokise - Freeform, not necessarily related one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbleface/pseuds/angel-face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-related smutty drabbles of AoKise and the different places that they get it on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Time in the Stairwell

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Aomine teases Kise before school and makes him wait until after school to be satisfied. AU where they go to the same high school. I was gonna make them in middle school but then I thought, nah, better not.

Kise was having a difficult day. Not in the usual sense. He hadn’t failed a test or lost a basketball game or made the coach angry with him. His day was difficult for other, more intimate reasons. And Aomine’s scorching stare on the back of his neck in class wasn’t helping much either. Kise uncrossed his legs and wiggled in his seat, biting his lower lip as the seam of his school slacks pressed tightly against his erection. He arched his back slightly, trying to make the motion look natural, and leaned forward to rest his head in his hands, like he was focusing on the textbook open in front of him. Behind him he heard a quiet chuckle. On the corner of his desk his cell phone screen lit up. He quickly read the text message notification that popped up and bit back a groan.

Aominecchi: Nice cock. Wanna fuck?

He ignored the text and focused on not thinking about the hot stare he could feel on the back of his neck or the heat rushing to his crotch. His head was spinning but there were only a few more minutes before the end of school, then he could lock himself in a cubicle in the bathroom and take care of his problem before basketball practice.

Aominecchi: I wanna fuck you right here in the middle of class in front of everyone

Aominecchi: You know you’d love it. You’re such a slut for my cock.

Kise read Aomine’s texts and bit his lip harder. He could imagine it. Aomine would rip his pants down and fuck him raw on his desk. And he would be begging for more in front of everyone. His pants got tighter and Kise rolled his head back on his neck as he imagined Aomine dominating him so ruthlessly in public, resisting the urge to thrust up against the tightly closed zipper. The bell rang and Kise shot out of his desk, haphazardly shoving books into his bag, and sprinted out of the classroom. He was making a b-line for the washroom, using his bag to shield his crotch, when a strong hand grabbed him just above the elbow and yanked him in the opposite direction.

Aomine tightened his grip and dragged Kise down the hall behind him. He took a sharp turn and they ended up in the landing of the deserted stairwell up to the roof. Aomine let go of Kise’s arm and Kise backed away from him, panting slightly.

“What the hell?” Kise snarled. Aomine grinned. “Don’t smirk at me! I have a problem I need to take care of! One you started, I might add.”

“Exactly,” Aomine tossed his bag in the corner of the stairwell. “I should take responsibility for my actions. Besides you know if I let you go off all alone you’ll be late for practice.”

“That’s not the point!” Kise snapped. Aomine was slinking closer and closer. He took a few steps back and nearly tripped on the stairs. “I don’t want you to – AH!” Kise gasped and his knees buckled and his bag strap slipped out of his suddenly numb fingers. Aomine had closed the distance between them and reached out and pressed the heel of his hand against Kise’s crotch.

“I helped with this, eh?” Aomine breathed in his ear. “Remind me how. My memory of this morning is a little foggy.”

“You bastard,” Kise gasped. He buckled forward into Aomine, his forehead pressed against his shoulder. “You know exactly what you did.” Kise drew in a shuddering breath as Aomine continued to massage him through his pants. “I hate you,” he choked out. Aomine smirked and spun Kise around. Kise bit his lips, choking on a moan as he heard Aomine unzip his school slacks. Seconds later he felt Aomine’s hot, hard dick pressing up against his ass. This was so much worse (better) than this morning. Kise groaned.

“Do you wish I had left you alone in the locker room this morning?” Aomine whispered in his ear. Kise flushed to the tips of his ears thinking about how Aomine had cornered him in the locker room that morning after they’d gone for a run. With only a minute to get to class Aomine had teased Kise until the very last second and then left him panting, half naked, pressed up against his locker wondering what the hell just happened.

“I hate you,” Kise moaned again, grinding back against Aomine. Aomine slid his hand down Kise’s hips and around to grab his crotch again. Kise gasped, tossing his head back, and his hips started thrusting against Aomine’s hand all on their own. Aomine’s grip around his waist tightened and he ground up against Kise’s ass harder. “Fuck,” Kise panted. His head was thrown back, resting on Aomine’s shoulders, mouth open, eyes closed, gasping for air.

“Do you really hate me?” Aomine asked, nipping at his ear. The hand on Kise’s clothed erection started to move faster. Kise whined and panted, thrusting his slender hips with abandon.

“Ah – no –ah…ah…ah…” he barely managed to get the word out between pants. His slacks were tight and painful on his cock now and he wished Aomine hadn’t pinned his arms to his sides because he wanted to undo the zipper. “Aominecchi please,” he panted. “It hurts – AH!” Aomine thrust particularly hard up against him, pressing his cock between his ass cheeks. Kise panted harshly, dry humping Aomine’s hand and cock. Despite the fabric of his school slacks he could feel the heat of Aomine’s flesh because the bastard had stolen his underwear that morning too, slipping them into his bag, with a grin, telling him that they were a souvenir. With only a thin layer of polyester between them Kise felt like Aomine could start fucking him for real any second.

“Aominecchi …pants hurt…lemme go…” Kise pleaded.

“No,” Aomine said in his ear. “You’re gonna cum in your pants you filthy slut. Look how greedy you are, rutting up against me like an animal, in the middle of school. Fuck, you’re so hot. I want to fuck you in every classroom in this place. You’ll never be able to go into a room without remembering how loud I can make you scream.”

Aomine’s voice rumbled in his chest up against Kise’s back. Kise shuddered, moaning and humping into Aomine’s hand helplessly. Aomine bit his earlobe and tugged the sensitive flesh between his teeth. Kise made a high keening noise as he felt pressure starting to build in the pit of his stomach.

“Aominecchi,” he gasped. “I’m gonna – “

“Come on baby, cum for me,” Aomine whispered in his ear. Kise came hard, his whole body spasming against Aomine. He felt his cum staining the inside of his pants and he felt some of it drip down his thighs, cooling quickly against his hot skin. And still, Aomine’s hand kept rubbing him through his pants, making Kise writhe against him as his oversensitive flesh was further abused. Aomine slowly released Kise, who barely managed to catch himself as he fell to his knees on the stairs in front of him. He rolled himself over, breathing hard, legs spread apart displaying the spreading stain on the front of his pants.

“Jesus, look at you.” Aomine fumbled his cell phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo. Then he stepped forward and ran his fingers through Kise’s hair. His grip tightened and he gently pulled his head back. With his free hand Aomine started jerking himself off. Kise’s mind was foggy from pleasure and he belatedly remembered that Aomine hadn’t cum yet and opened his mouth to ask what Aomine was doing when Aomine grunted, shooting cum all over his face.

Kise tried to jerk away but the hand in his hair held him firm as Aomine retrieved his phone and took a few more photos. Aomine tucked himself away and crouched down in front of Kise.

“Aominecchi! What the fuck!” Kise reached for his bag to get a tissue to wipe his face off, but Aomine grabbed his wrist tightly and yanked it back.

“You’re such a whore, Kise,” he snarled. “You’re my whore. So you’re going to rub my cum into your face and go to practice with the smell of me all over you. I know you love my cum. You beg me every weekend to fill your ass with it. You beg me to fill you up and then you walk around my place with that slutty ass plugged up so you can feel me staining your insides.”

Kise met his burning gaze for a moment before he slowly raised a hand to his face and began to massage Aomine’s cum into his skin. Aomine leaned forward and nuzzled against his neck while Kise worked, nipping at his skin, tugging at his earring with his teeth.

“Good boy,” Aomine said, licking the shell of his ear. “After practice I’ll give you an even better reward.” He kissed Kise hard and then grabbed his bag and jogged down the stairs to the deserted school halls leaving Kise sitting sprawled in the stairwell, half-hard in cum stained slacks with the smell of Aomine all over him. Kise looked down at his pants and swore violently. He grabbed his bag and held it cautiously in front of him as he stood up and ran to catch up to Aomine.

“Fucking bastard,” he growled. “Whatever you’ve got planned for after practice better amazing.”

“Trust me,” Aomine smirked. “It’ll blow your fucking mind.”


	2. That Time They had to Share a Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine would have preferred a room to himself, until Kise has a nightmare.
> 
> Warning: Both Aomine and Kise are 15 in this chapter, so technically they're underaged. If that makes you uncomfortable in any way go ahead and skip this one :)

Aomine had been banking on getting his own room in the small motel they were all staying at for an away game. He had really been counting on it being cheap enough that the coach wouldn’t really care shelling out a little bit extra for his ace. So imagine his dismay when the room pairings were announced and he found out that he was stuck with Kise of all people. Annoying, loud, overly excited, hyped-up, bubbly, blond, almost-as-good-as-he-was, fifteen year old Kise Ryouta who was oblivious to the girls tripping over themselves to flirt with him. He barely managed to bite back a groan of dismay under the glare of Akashi, but he was not happy.

“Do I really have to share a room with Kise?” he whined to Tetsu. Tetsu looked at him with his usual, unhelpful, unblinking stare.

“Would you rather share with one of the others?” Tetsu asked pointedly. Aomine thought about it for a second and then shook his head.

“Never mind,” he mumbled resignedly. He shouldered his bag and dragged his feet down the hall to his room, dejectedly unlocking the door.

“AOMINECCHI!! We get to share a room! How fun is that?” Kise pounced on him the second he stepped through the door.

“It’s not fun at all!” Aomine snarled. “Listen, the only thing you need to do here is shut up and don’t wake me up when I’m asleep. Got it? Don’t make any unnecessary noise.”

“Aominecchi,” Kise pouted. “You’re mean.”

Aomine shrugged Kise off and tossed his bag onto the bed near the window. He yanked his sweater off over his head and rummaged for a t-shirt and shorts. He could practically hear Kise sulking on the bed next to him. Changing quickly he put his room key in his pocket and then grabbed his basketball from pillow.

“I’m gonna get a few shots in before dinner. Want to come?” he sighed, holding the ball out to Kise. Kise perked up slightly but didn’t take the bait.

“How do I know you’re not gonna be mean again?” he asked. Aomine wanted to throw the ball at Kise’s stupid face. Jesus, why was this guy so sensitive?

“I won’t be mean,” he growled.

“Promise?” Kise asked, narrowing his eyes. Aomine groaned in exasperation but nodded. He would have to watch himself during the game then. “Say it.” Kise said.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Aomine glared at Kise. “Fine! I promise I won’t be mean to you. Jesus. Are you happy now?”

“Yes,” Kise said primly. “Thank you.”

“Just get your goddamn shorts on, would you?” Aomine snapped. “I’ll meet you out at the court round back.”

“Okay Aominecchi!” Kise sing-songed. Aomine slammed the door behind him. God he hated rooming with other people.

 

The one-on-one game with Kise was pretty good. Aomine might be constantly irritated by Kise’s loud, mildly flamboyant existence, but he couldn’t deny that he was an excellent basketball player. They were both exhausted at dinner. Well Aomine was exhausted. Their team was crushed into a booth at a near by diner munching on all day breakfast and Aomine was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. Kise seemed to be fairing better, eyeing Tetsu’s leftover food like a starving alley cat.

“Are you going to finish that Kurokocchi?” he asked. Tetsu shook his head and shoved his plate over. He slurped on his vanilla milkshake as Kise chowed down, practically licking his second plate clean.

“That’s disgusting, Kise,” Midorima said tartly. “You’re not a dog.”

“But I’m hungry!” Kise whined, reaching across the table with his fork and sneaking a slice of bacon off Aomine’s plate.

“Oi!” Aomine snapped out of his tired daze for a moment. Kise grinned at him and stuffed the bacon in his mouth.

“It was getting cold,” he said.

“If you eat too much before sleeping you’ll get nightmares.” Murasakibara drawled, lazily munching on a fry.

“I’m fine,” Kise waved him off and continued to devour food off Aomine’s plate. Aomine didn’t even try to stop him, opting to doze off with his head up against the diner wall. Eventually Kise slowed down and the group began to trickle back to the motel. Aomine yawned hugely as Kise unlocked their room door and stumbled to the small washroom to brush his teeth. Kise was humming tiredly under his breath when Aomine finally managed to get under his blankets.

“Turn off the lights,” he mumbled, yawning again. Kise yawned in response and flicked the lights off. Seconds later Aomine was wrapped up in his blankets, fast asleep.

 

Aomine woke up to a dark room, confused as to why sleep was eluding him so suddenly. He rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes, trying to figure out why he had woken up. He didn’t have to take a leak, so that was one theory out the window. It wasn’t a loud noise out in the motel parking lot either. Aomine sat up and sighed, wide awake alone in the dark room.

“Nnng…no…stop…”

Aomine jumped and squinted through the dark of the room at the bed next to his. He could hear Kise mumbling in his sleep, tossing and turning. He sighed, stood up and flicked on the light. Kise was tangled up in his blankets, a small frown etched on his sleeping face. He tossed his head against his pillow and gave a small whimper. Aomine frowned and reached out and tapped his shoulder. Kise shuddered and flinched away in his sleep. Aomine chased after him, climbing onto the bed next to him, shaking him awake.

“Kise. Kise. Wake up!”

Kise woke up more violently than Aomine was expecting. He shot straight up in bed, head butting Aomine under the chin.

“Ow! Fucking hell! What the fuck!” Aomine reeled back, eyes watering.

“Owwww, Aominecchi! That hurt!” Kise moaned, rubbing the top of his head.

“What the hell were you dreaming about to wake up like that?” Aomine asked, still glowering at the blond. Kise sniffled and rubbed his face against his blankets. Aomine was pretty sure he wasn’t crying because his head hurt. “What was your dream about?” he asked again, this time making an effort to sound less irritated.

“Nothing,” Kise said into his blanket. Aomine rolled his eyes and shifted on the bed so that he was sitting next to Kise. He gingerly patted his shoulder.

“I used to get nightmares a lot when I was a kid. My mom always told me to tell her about them because sometimes they sound less scary when you say them out loud.”

Kise shook his head, blond hair flying back and forth, and kept his face firmly buried in the blankets over his knees. Aomine sighed. He heard Kise let out a tiny, muffled sob and his stomach twisted. He leaned back against the headboard and gently rubbed Kise’s back, trying not to get too embarrassed that his teammate was crying in front of him.

“I’m scared, Aominecchi,” Kise lifted his head off the blankets just enough to be audible. “What if I mess up tomorrow? What if everyone laughs at me? What if I’m no good?”

Ah. Aomine looked quizzically at the back of Kise’s head. Overconfident, bratty, spoiled, airheaded Kise was worried about being no good? When was the last time he was actually bad at something, Aomine wondered. Kise was the golden boy of life. He could literally do nothing wrong.

“Why are you so worried?” he asked. “If you can hold your own against me then you’ll do just fine.”

“Everyone is really good. And this is the first game I’ve ever played. What if it’s not like practice? I don’t want to let anyone down.” Kise sat up, wiping his face off. Aomine grinned at him wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

“This game will be nothing like practice. Compared to practice it’ll be a breeze. We’re the best team there is. Other teams are just bumps in the road to us. You’ll see.”

Aomine barely noticed his hand drifting off Kise’s shoulder down to rest against his hip. He was a distracted by the sudden observation that Kise’s face was very close to his, and that his nose was slightly pink from crying. It was kind of cute.

“Aominecchi!” Kise yelped and grabbed his wrist. Aomine jolted out of his trance and flushed dark red. His hand had drifted up Kise’s thigh without his permission and was resting dangerously close to his crotch.

“Shit! Sorry,” Aomine tried to wrench his wrist away, stammering out incoherent excuses. “I, uh, I wasn’t paying attention and, uh, I just – Kise let go.”

But Kise kept his hand wrapped around Aomine’s wrist. His palm was burning against Aomine’s skin. Aomine thought he might pass out because his hand was resting against Kise’s soft cock over top of his boxers and he was pretty sure that until about thirty seconds ago he was only attracted to girls.

“What’re you doing?” he asked, his voice breaking half way through the sentence. He cleared his throat and tried again. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” Kise flushed darkly, right up to the tips of his ears. “Your hand felt good on my thigh so I wanted to see if it would feel good in other places. Do you not like it? We can stop,” Kise mumbled. Aomine thought he saw tears of embarrassment gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“I like it,” he blurted out. He felt like kicking himself immediately afterwards because what the fuck was he talking about? The only thing he knew he liked for sure was his right hand. But Aomine was already easing his wrist out of Kise’s grip. He shifted back on the bed so that Kise’s back was pressed up against his chest. He clumsily gripped Kise’s cock through his boxers and started rubbing it. Kise whimpered, turning his head and burying his face against Aomine’s neck. He rubbed a bit harder, feeling Kise getting hard under his shorts. Kise, he realized, was hot in his hand and he could feel him panting against, bucking his hips up into Aomine’s hand.

“Is it okay?” he asked, uncertain that what he was doing made Kise feel good.

“So good, ah, Aominecchi,” Kise breathed. “Aominecchi, I can feel you.” Kise looked up at Aomine. His face was pleasantly pink from Aomine’s ministrations and Aomine knew he could feel his erection digging into the small of his back.

“Hang on,” Aomine squirmed out from behind Kise and pressed him back against the headboard. He hovered for a second before slowly bending down and pressing his lips against Kise’s cock. The gasping moan Kise couldn’t hold back seemed like a good sign so Aomine parted his lips and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the tip of Kise’s covered cock. Kise moaned, hips shuddering and legs shaking with the effort to not grind himself into Aomine’s face. Aomine slid his fingers under the waistband of Kise’s boxers and started to tug them down.

“Ah, ha, wait,” Kise cried breathlessly. Aomine paused and looked up at him, confused. He was pretty sure Kise was enjoying himself. “You don’t have to do that,” Kise said. Aomine responded by yanking his shorts down, letting his erection spring free. Kise crumbled into the bed sheets as Aomine traced one finger down the underside of his cock, experimentally.

“F-fuck! Aominecchi don’t t-tease me!” Kise groaned.

“I’m not doing it on purpose,” Aomine said defensively. “I’ve never done this before you know!” The admission that he was so inexperienced in sexual matters made him blush bright red against his dark skin. He supposed he understood how it felt to feel inadequate now.

“Aominecchi,” Kise lifted his head off the pillows and met his gaze squarely. His face was pink and his lips were coated in saliva, the bottom one swollen from biting it. He was breathing hard and Aomine’s cock twitched in his pajama pants. “Please keep touching me.” His golden eyes burned in the low lamp light of the cheap motel room. Aomine gulped and found it impossible to break that gaze as he dipped back down to Kise’s cock. This time, instead of his fingers, Aomine opened his mouth and slowly dragged his tongue across Kise’s weeping slit. The desperate cry that left Kise’s lips was encouraging, so Aomine leaned forward and took more of Kise in his mouth. Kise broke eye contact to throw his head back, thrusting his hips up, fingers tangling in Aomine’s hair. Aomine choked and jerked back, coughing, blinking away tears.

“Watch it,” he growled. He wrapped his hand around Kise’s shaft and roughly jerked up and down a couple times as punishment. Kise gasped out an apology and Aomine resumed his work between Kise’s legs. Aomine worked out a rhythm with Kise’s bucking hips and slid his hands up to hold Kise down. He knew the job he was doing was sloppy and probably sub-par, but it didn’t seem to matter to Kise much, who was trying to push his restraining hands away so that he could gain even more friction.

“Aominecchi I’m gonna – AH!” Kise didn’t manage to finish his sentence before Aomine was surprised with a mouthful of Kise’s cum. Aomine pulled back and Kise’s last couple of spurts of cum landed on his cheek. Aomine swallowed and licked his lips.

“Kise,” he growled, crawling up the bed so that he was hovering over his teammate’s prone body. “You came in my mouth and got it on my face.”

“I tried to warn you – wait, you swallowed it?” Kise squeaked. He took on a whole new shade of red, all the way down his neck. Aomine nodded slowly. “What was it like?” Kise whispered, something like curiosity in his eyes.

“Find out for yourself,” Aomine said, gesturing at his cheek. Kise reached up slowly and slid a hand around behind Aomine’s neck, pulling him down so he could lick his cum off the smooth, tanned cheek he was presented with. Aomine shuddered when Kise licked his own essence off his cheek. The blond let out a little moan and started a string of sloppy kisses down his neck. Aomine found himself being pressed back, towards the end of the bed by Kise, who was pushing his t-shirt up so he could litter messy kisses over his chest. Aomine settled onto his back, supporting himself on his elbows. He watched in amazement as Kise quickly worked his way down to his pajama pants. Kise was quick to pull them, and his briefs, off and cast them aside.

“Kise,” Aomine was embarrassed by how hoarse his voice suddenly was. “Wait a second.” Kise looked up at Aomine, cocking his head to the side in a question manner.

“What is it Aominecchi? Don’t you want me to make you feel good?” Kise asked. Aomine was sure that whatever blood was still circulating through his body had just rushed to his dick because he felt himself get even harder, if that was possible. “I’ve never done this before either, but I’ll do my best, ok?” Kise said, then he lowered himself back down to Aomine’s crotch. He wrapped slender, pale fingers around Aomine’s erection and licked the underside like he was eating a popsicle. Aomine groaned as a jolt of pleasure made his leg muscles clench up. He closed his eyes, tipping his head back as Kise started to slowly jerk him off. It felt so much better when it was someone else instead of himself. He didn’t know how that worked, but he didn’t want Kise to ever stop.

“Fuuck,” he groaned. “So good. AH, GOD!”

Aomine’s elbows gave out and his eyes flew open in shock as a lightening bolt of pleasure jerked through his whole body. Kise had wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and had started bobbing his head up and down. Aomine’s hands scrambled down to Kise’s head to tangle his fingers in soft blond hair. He had no idea if this is what Kise felt like when he was working on him, but if it was anything like this then he understood why Kise hadn’t been able to warn him before he came.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god,” he panted, pulling on Kise’s hair. He had never been quite so devoted to one religion before. “Fuck, fuck, fuck Ryouta I’m gonna cum. Fuck.” Aomine rolled his hips helplessly, trying to push Kise away, but the blond gripped his hips tightly and continued to lick and suck his dick despite the warning. Kise drew back for a second and made eye contact with Aomine, his eyes burning.

“Cum in my mouth, Daiki,” he said in a serious tone. “Ok?”

He didn’t give Aomine a chance to answer and dove back down and enveloped his cock in his mouth again. Aomine threw his head back, pulling hard on Kise’s hair, a gasping whine escaping his lips as he came. Kise slid himself up next to Aomine, licking his lips, looking very satisfied with himself.

“Was I good, Aominecchi?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Aomine breathed the word out. It was about all he could manage at the moment.

“You taste good, Aominecchi,” Kise said in his ear. “When you said my name it made me want to taste you.”

Aomine groaned. “Kise if you keep talking I’m gonna get hard again.” He rolled his head to the side to look at Kise. “You said my name too.”

“And you came really hard,” Kise grinned impishly at him. Aomine growled and yanked the blond into a kiss. He kissed him hard, forcing his mouth open with his tongue. He could taste faint traces of his cum on Kise’s mouth and found that he preferred Kise’s taste to his own. He and Kise were both gasping when he pulled back from the kiss.

“Aominecchi,” Kise said, a hint of disbelief in his voice. “You made me hard again.”

Aomine looked down and saw Kise’s hard cock rubbing up against his half hard one. Jesus, his cock was getting harder as he watched.

“What should we do?” he asked. Aomine was fully hard and so was he and they both wanted relief. Kise blushed.

“I read somewhere that you can jerk to cocks at once,” he said, suddenly refusing to make eye contact with Aomine.

“You read that somewhere?” Aomine asked, but he didn’t really care about an answer right now. He lined up their cock and wrapped his long, strong fingers around the width of both of them. He slowly dragged his hand up and swore. It felt so good, his dick pressed flush up against Kise’s. Kise buried his face in Aomine’s neck and ground his hips into Aomine’s hand.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Aomine heard Kise whispering. Aomine had already lost control of his own hips, grinding against Kise hard with each stroke of his hand. His head was spinning and his free hand was gripping the back of Kise’s t-shirt tightly.

“I’m gonna cum, Daiki,” Kise breathed against him, rutting against him faster.

“Me too. Fuck, Ryouta, fuck!”

Aomine’s whole body clenched up in his orgasm. He felt Kise tense against him, shaking hard as they spilled their seed all over his hand and their chests. He slowly released his grip on Kise’s t-shirt and let go of their softening cocks. His hand was sticky with cum but he was suddenly too exhausted to care. Kise was hit by the same wave of exhaustion because he nuzzled up against Aomine’s chest and shut his eyes, mumbling something unintelligible before falling asleep. Aomine murmured in agreement with whatever exhausted sentiment Kise had expressed and drifted off himself.

 

The next morning Aomine’s first thought when he woke up was to wonder why the hell one of his hands was so stiff feeling and why he was freezing below the waist. He tried to sit up, but a warm weight on his chest prevented him from moving. The alarm clock on the night table between his and Kise’s beds was ringing obnoxiously and…

“Oh my god,” Aomine woke up completely and jostled Kise awake as well, sitting up. He was in Kise’s bed, naked from the waist down, his hand and chest coated in dried cum. His underwear and pajama pants were on the floor. Kise was in a similar state, blinking blearily, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“Aominecchi, what…” Kise trailed off and gasped turning bright red. He scrambled for sheets, or the blanket, or something to cover himself with. Aomine flushed as well, but managed to compose himself slightly better.

“We should get ready for the game,” Aomine said. He grabbed his pants off the floor and when to clean up in the bathroom. When he emerged from the bathroom Kise was wearing his tracksuit, zipping his jacket up over his uniform. His hands were shaking a little bit. 

“You’re going to do fine,” Aomine said. Kise looked at him, desperation evident in his eyes. “I’m not just saying that to be nice. I’m serious. You’re a good player. You’ll kill it out there.”

“Thanks Aominecchi,” Kise smiled at him. Aomine felt his stomach do a little flip flop. “And thanks for last night. I didn’t have anymore nightmares with you sleeping with me.”

“Shut up! Don’t say such weird crap so easily you freak,” Aomine threw a pillow at Kise’s face to keep him from seeing the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. “Just finish packing up your stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah, Daiki,” Kise sang. Aomine threw another pillow at him and yanked his uniform out of his bag. He tried his best to ignore the way his blush spread up his ears and down his neck as he changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam. Again. This is what I do instead of writing papers. Geezus. Also this was a tad longer than I originally planned...


	3. That Time it Rained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine had a pretty bad day at work.

Kise bounced to the front door and unlocked it before Aomine could even get his keys out. It was pouring rain and Aomine had sounded especially grumpy on the phone so Kise had made it his business to be home from work early with Aomine’s favourite dinner on the table. Aomine was soaked to the bone standing on the front door step, with a white bandage taped across his cheek. He had a split lip and the knuckles on his right hand were skinned.

“Aominecchi! What happened to you?” Kise stepped back and helped Aomine shrug off his coat. “You look like you got in a bar fight.”

“Ouch,” Aomine cringed and grabbed his shoulder. “We arrested a bunch of the guys involved in that drive by shooting last week. I got stuck with the dumbass that decided to fight back.”

“Well, at least you put them behind bars,” Kise plopped a kiss on Aomine’s cheek. “I ordered your favourite for dinner,” he added in a singsong voice. “Go shower. I’ll heat up your plate for you.”

Kise treated to Aomine to a shoulder rub while he ate, gently massaging his boyfriend’s sore shoulders and back.

“Your muscles are all knotted up, Aominecchi,” Kise said. “You should go to bed early and relax tonight.”

“Kise,” Aomine sighed. “I’m too tired to do anything tonight, ok?”

Kise nuzzled his nose against Aomine’s neck. “You don’t have to do anything tonight,” he said. He eased Aomine out of his chair, kissing him softly, coaxing him to wrap his arms around his waist. They stood in the kitchen for a little while, just holding onto each other. Aomine was resting his forehead against Kise’s shoulder. He groaned softly when Kise pressed their hips together.

“I told you I’m too tired to do anything tonight,” Aomine grumbled. Kise snickered and pulled his hips closer. He could feel Aomine getting hard through his pants.

“And I told you that you didn’t have to do a thing. My big strong, police officer boyfriend had a rough day at work. Let me show him my appreciation for keeping our fair city safe.”

“Oh no,” Aomine groaned. “What fresh hell have you got planned?”

“I would be offended by that if I didn’t already know that you are going to be so happy when tonight is over,” Kise said primly. “Come on.”

Kise lead Aomine to the bedroom, pausing only long enough to grab a towel from the linen closet. He made Aomine sit on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head before he dropped the towel over his wet hair.

“If you don’t dry off properly you’ll catch a cold,” Kise said. Aomine glared at him from underneath the towel, but reached up and rubbed his hair furiously. Kise took the opportunity to admire the way his boyfriend’s muscles flexed with each decisive movement. Usually he was on the receiving end of such decisive movements, but tonight it was Aominecchi’s turn to feel good.

“There, my hair is dry. Anything else you want me to do?” Aomine asked, tossing the towel aside.

“Take off your pants?” Kise suggested, already pulling at the drawstring of Aomine’s sweatpants and working them down his hips. Aomine laughed softly but slid his pants down over his thigh, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers as well, stripping both garments off with practiced ease.

“I figured you’d want me naked as soon as possible,” Aomine shrugged. Kise licked his suddenly dry lips and pushed Aomine back onto the bed. “What’s the plan then?”

“Remember when it was my birthday and you said I could do anything I wanted?” Kise asked. He barely registered how his voice had dropped a couple octaves as he drank in the sight of his boyfriend laid out on the bed before him. “I was thinking something along those lines again.”

“Jesus fuck,” Aomine swore. Kise watched him swallow nervously and ran his hands over Aomine’s chest. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs.

“Remember how good it was for you?” Kise asked, pressing a soft kiss against Aomine’s lips. “Remember? I want to make you feel like that again. I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

“Fine,” Aomine breathed. “But no funny stuff, got it?”

Kise laughed against Aomine’s lips and playfully nipped at his lower one. “No funny stuff. Only one hundred percent pleasure from now on.”

“Then take off your damn clothes you bastard. What’s the point of dating a famous model if I can’t at least look at you?” Aomine yanked Kise’s shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Kise shuffled out of his pants and climbed back up the bed, trailing his finger tips up the insides of Aomine’s thighs.

Kise glanced up at Aomine and grinned to himself. Aomine had one arm thrown across his face, possibly in anticipation. His erection was hot and heavy between his thighs, but Kise planned to stay away from that for now. He was going to pull Aomine apart and then slowly piece him back together in the most devastatingly pleasurable way possible. He dropped his head between Aomine’s thighs and started planning light kisses up the insides of Aomine’s powerful legs, delighting in the way he could make the bigger man tremble under his touch. He was ever so gentle as he eased Aomine’s legs further apart, sliding his hands up to press down on his lover’s hips. Kise nudged his nose up against Aomine’s perineum, earning himself a slight gasp. Kise was certain that Aomine knew what was coming next, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take pleasure in the strangled moan that slipped from between Aomine’s lips as his tongue lightly grazed Aomine’s entrance.

“Fuck,” Aomine gasped as Kise’s tongue delved deeper. Kise flicked his eyes upward briefly, admiring the sight before him. Aomine had thrown his head back, legs shaking, stomach taught, one hand gripping the headboard so tightly Kise though the wood might splinter, the other hand knotted in the bed sheets, knuckles white. “Fuck, fuck,” Aomine panted as Kise pulled him closer by his trembling hips.

Kise teased Aomine for a minute longer, nudging his entrance with the tip of his tongue until it twitched, but never following through enough to give his any kind of concrete satisfaction. It took a high-pitched whine from Aomine to prompt Kise to move faster. He used his leverage to pin Aomine’s hips to the bed and slowly worked his tongue inside his boyfriend, relishing in the ragged gasps that followed.

“Ah, ah, fuck, ah.”

Kise knew Aomine would never admit it, but he loved having his ass eaten and Kise didn’t mind doing it once and a while, especially when his sex god boyfriend was well behaved. Right now Aomine was so well behaved that he had released the sheets and the headboard and was holding his own trembling thighs open to give Kise easier access to his hole.

“You really want this, huh?” Kise murmured. Aomine had his eyes shut tight, lips parted just enough for short tight breaths to escape. He couldn’t manage a response because Kise ducked down and went back to work, prying Aomine’s ass further apart with his long, slender fingers.

“Don’t tease, dammit,” Aomine gasped. Kise trailed the damp tips of his fingers around Aomine’s hole.

“Tell me what you want Daiki,” Kise said. His voice was heavy with lust as he leaned up and pressed his lips against Aomine’s in an open mouthed kiss. “It’s all about you tonight so tell me what you want.”

“I want you inside,” Aomine murmured against Kise’s lips. “I can’t wait anymore.”

“Okay,” Kise said softly. “We haven’t done this in a while though so I’d better prepare you.”

He was surprised when Aomine parted his lips easily, accepting Kise index and middle finger into his mouth. Kise felt a surge of hot blood between his legs as he watched his normally sexually dominate boyfriend sucking on his fingers. He felt a little bit dizzy. He slowly withdrew his fingers from between Aomine’s lips, leaving behind a light trail of saliva over Aomine’s bottom lip and chin.

“It might sting a bit,” Kise said, keeping his voice soft. He wasn’t doing it intentionally, but it suddenly felt so intimate, what they were doing. “Tell me if it feels bad, okay?”

“Fuck Ryouta, hurry up!” Aomine growled, pulling his legs further apart. Kise gently eased his index finger into Aomine and couldn’t help but gasp at the tight, hot feeling that engulfed him. Aomine’s dick twitched over his stomach. A small pool of precum was gathering on his abs and Kise found it very difficult not to bend down and lick it up. Instead he started to ease in his middle finger, pausing only for a moment when Aomine hissed slightly. But instead of stopping him Aomine just glared when he stopped so Kise slid down his body again and used his tongue to help stretch Aomine open. He worked Aomine open slowly, listening to his ragged breathing, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on the insides of his thighs. And when Aomine swore at him Kise smirked to himself and continues on with his slow, steady pace.

When Kise was finally satisfied that Aomine would experience minimal discomfort (thereby making this a more frequent occurrence) he reached for a condom in the top drawer of the bedside table. Aomine grabbed his wrist, surprising him, and pulled Kise hips closer to his with one leg.

“I need that Daiki,” Kise said. Aomine shook his head.

“No,” he said. “I don’t want it.” And for a moment Kise was scared that Aomine had changed his mind about this whole night. “I want to feel you inside me. No condom tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” Kise gulped, letting the foil packet slip through his fingers. He was suddenly nervous and Aomine seemed to be as well. Kise grabbed the bottle of lube instead and quickly prepared himself with slightly shaking hands.

“Why the hell are you nervous?” Aomine asked, watching him.

“I don’t know,” Kise said. “I just want to make sure that this is as good for you as it is for me I guess.”

“I swear to god,” Aomine rolled his eyes. He reached up and pulled Kise down to his level and kissed him. Kise didn’t know what it was about that kiss but when he finally got the strength to pull away he felt dizzy and happy and relaxed all at once.

Kise slowly pushed into Aomine, gripping his hips tightly as he slid inside. Aomine’s fingers closed around Kise’s wrists, knuckles turning white. He bit his bottom lip, ripping the scab that had formed there. A small trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth and Kise leaned forward and quickly licked it up. He sank all the way in to Aomine and paused, glancing at his boyfriend’s face to check that everything was all right.

“If you don’t fuck me right now I am going to break up with you,” Aomine snarled in his ear. Kise bit back a giggle because he knew that was a bullshit lie and pulled out before thrusting back in again, sharply. 

“Fuck! Harder,” Aomine gasped. Kise had wanted to go slowly, to really make Aomine go a little crazy, but he wasn’t sure he could last that long anymore. Kise lifted Aomine’s hips, changing the angle, and thrust in again. This time Aomine’s whole body arched up off the mattress for a moment, finglers clawing at the sheets, expletive’s spilling from his lips. “There, again. Do that again,” he rasped. Kise nuzzled his nose into Aomine’s neck and complied, snapping his hips forward into Aomine’s sweet spot again and again and again. The next shaky breath Aomine took sounded almost like a sob in Kise’s ear.

“More, god, please,” he whispered. “So good Ryouta, so fucking good.”

Kise felt his erection swell inside Aomine at the sound of his voice and Aomine let out a yelp of surprise.

“Fuck, everything about you turns me on right now,” Kise growled. He tightened his grip on Aomine’s hips and thrust even harder into him. Aomine was lying on the bed, eyes shut, mouth open, panting for breath, nipples hard, cock harder, his legs spread open, begging for more. Kise could barely bite back a whimper when he felt Aomine’s ass tighten around his dick. He thrust a few more times but when he tried to pull out to cum, Aomine trapped him, locking his ankles together behind Kise’s back.

Aomine reached up and pulled Kise down to him so that they were chest to chest.

“Cum inside,” he said and Kise couldn’t tell if it was a question or an order. Either way, he was so close that all it took were a few more rolls of his hips and they were both cumming, Aomine all over his stomach and Kise deep inside.

Aomine sank back into the pillows, breathing hard, his eyes fluttering, trying to stay open. Kise slipped out of him and staggered to the bathroom down the hall to clean up and get a wet towel for Aomine. He picked an extra soft one that Aomine usually used to clean him up after sex when he was too exhausted to move. He reentered the bedroom and gently wiped off Aomine’s abs and asshole. He ignored Aomine’s tired moans as he dragged the soft fabric over the tip of his still sensitive cock and then lobbed the towel into the laundry hamper in the corner. He crawled up the bed and snuggled into Aomine’s chest.

“So that was good, right?” he asked. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kise and pressed his nose into his hair. “We can do that again?”

“We can do that when ever you want,” Aomine said. Kise smiled and slid one leg between Aomine’s, tangling them together.

“Thank you,” Aomine said into his hair, his voice rumbling in his chest. “For making my shitty day into the best day I’ve had in a while.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Kise said, yawning. “That’s what you do for the people you love, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Aomine yawned too. “And I love you so remind me to return the favour one day, okay?”

“Mmm,” Kise said. He blinked a couple of times, but the slow rhythm of Aomine’s heart was beating in his ear, and his slow, even breathing was the only thing he could really hear. He blinked again, fully intending to open his eyes once they had closed for just a second. Outside the rain poured down as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO, I updated something! This took way longer to write than I thought it would. Anyway, that was the third chapter, mixing things up with Aomine being on the bottom for once. IDK if the rain played an important part in this story, I honestly just needed a title to save the file...


	4. That Time They had Baby-Making Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kise lend a hand looking after Kise's nephew, then decide to get busy on their own.
> 
> Slight Daddy kink for Kise here eheheheh

Aomine was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Kise’s sister’s annoying baby was crawling across his lap, tugging on his clothes, trying to find purchase to stand. He wanted to swat the annoying toddler aside, but he controlled himself, digging his fingertips into the thick carpet as the two year old pulled on his hair.

“Awe, Aominecchi! Kids just love you, huh?” Kise waltzed out of the kitchen. He was wearing a blue and white striped apron and had a tray full of finger food in his hands. “You cutie!”

“Kid would be cuter if he wasn’t ripping my hair out,” Aomine growled.

“I was talking about you, dummy,” Kise said. He kissed Aomine on the top of the head, and sashayed back into the kitchen. “Sit tight. We’ll be back with the rest of the food in a minute!”

“Great,” Aomine said sarcastically as the little brat stepped on his knee and grabbed his nose. “Take your time.”

Kise finally emerged from the kitchen without his apron, balancing three plates of food. His older sister followed close behind carrying a stack of glasses and a pitcher of lemonade.

“I really appreciate you guys coming here today. I was going out of my mind trying to look after the house and this little one here. The extra hands have really taken a load off my mind.”

“No worries!” Kise grinned. “We don’t mind, do we Aominecchi?”

“Not really,” Aomine mumbled under Kise’s narrowed gaze. He wasn’t the biggest fan of kids, but he’d put up with them. And he liked Kise’s sister and didn’t really mind helping her out from time to time.

“Daiki, Kou really likes you. Every time I tell him his uncles are coming over he always asks about you.” Kise’s sister grinned and passed him two plates, one ceramic and one plastic. “Kou, tell your uncle what you want to eat.”

“Pizza!” Kou said brightly. Aomine sighed again.

“There’s no pizza buddy. How about some of the pasta your mom made instead?” Aomine asked. He pulled the platter of pasta over and wafted the smell of spaghetti at the toddler.

“Are you eating the spaghetti?” Kou asked looking at him with big brown eyes. Aomine grinned and heaped a giant spoonful onto his own plate.

“You bet I am,” he said.

Across the table Kise flashed him a sympathetic smile. Aomine hated pasta. The only time he choked it down was the night before a game when he needed the carbs. Even on those nights you would think he was being tortured or something. Kise picked up the spoon once Aomine had finished serving Kou and himself and he scooped a couple of meatballs onto Aomine’s plate, just to give him something to look forward too. He smiled at his boyfriend and chewed thoughtfully as he watched his nephew interacting with Aominecchi. He knew Aomine had very little patience when it came to children, so it always blew him away when he saw him with Kou. Aomine didn’t complain when Kou threw food at him, or pulled his hair, or blew his nose on his sweater. Kise had even caught them taking a nap once, when Aomine had agreed to babysit while Kise and his sister went shopping for a birthday gift for their mother. Aomine just generally had little patience for children, but with Kou he always soldiered through it and Kise knew he was doing it for him. And to be honest it made him kind of horny.

Aomine looked up from his plate (thank god there were meat balls in this spaghetti or he didn’t know how he was going to eat it) and caught Kise staring at him. Uh oh. He knew that look. He’d only ever seen it a few times, usually following a day of hanging out with Kou, but he knew that look, and he knew to be a little afraid when he saw it. He was a little bit afraid because when Kise got that look he was so goddamn hard to resist. Aomine struggled to focus on his pasta and on entertaining Kou for the rest of the visit.

 

The drive home was completely silent. Aomine didn’t make eye contact with Kise the whole time his hands were on the wheel. But the second they got through the door of their apartment he shoved Kise up against the nearest wall and kissed him until they both forgot to breathe. When Aomine pulled away, his fingers still tangled in Kise’s hair, his chest was heaving and he thought he might have seen a few spots in his eyes.

“Holy shit,” Kise gasped. “I get so horny when you kiss me like that. Do it again.”

“You were already horny,” Aomine said against Kise’s neck. He was keeping his hands busy by unbuttoning Kise’s shirt. “Fuck, I would be so fucking mad at you if you weren’t so goddamn attractive.”

“Shut up moron,” Kise groaned. “You know you want it just as badly.” And to prove his point he grabbed Aomine by the belt loops and rolled his hips forward. Aomine’s head dropped onto his shoulder and he let out a stifled moan. His trembling hands pulled Kise’s shirt off and quickly began working on his own.

“I want to undress you,” Kise mumble, shoving his hands away. He took over, his fingernails scraping across Aomine’s stomach as he yanked his shirt over his head. Kise shoved Aomine back. Aomine stumbled back into the opposite wall, breathing hard. His hair was mussed and he was staring at Kise like he wanted to devour him. “Shit, you’re so hot. I want you to fuck me so bad.”

Aomine growled and reached across the space between them and grabbed Kise by the wrist.

“Bedroom. Now.”

Kise didn’t argue. He let Aomine pull him down the hall to their bedroom, tugging at his belt the whole way there. Kise finally got the belt off as they reached the room but before he could start on Aomine’s pants he was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. Aomine pulled off his pants and boxers and made short work of Kise’s before he settled onto the bed supporting his weight on his elbows on either side of Kise’s head. They hadn’t bothered to turn the lights on and Aomine’s blue eyes were almost black with desire. Kise shuddered. He wanted Aomine to positively wreck him.

“Jesus, you’re so hard already,” Aomine breathed.

“I can’t help it!” Kise whimpered. He tangled his fingers in Aomine’s hair at the nape of his neck. “I see you looking after kids and thinking of you as a dad turns me on!”

“Fuck, seriously?” Aomine stared at Kise. “Thinking of me as a dad gets you hot?”

“Especially when I pretend like you’re taking care of our baby,” Kise murmured. Aomine leaned down and kissed him, taking his time, coaxing his lips apart. By the time he pulled back Kise was flushed and breathing heavily, a slick coating of saliva on his swollen lips.

“What do you want, baby,” Aomine whispered in his ear. “Tell me what you want.”

He shifted his weight and sat up, sliding his hands down over Kise’s body. He grazed Kise’s hard nipples and smoothed his fingers over his tight abs until he reached his hips. Then he slid his hands down the insides of Kise’s thighs and kept them there, gently stroking the smooth, flushed skin with his fingertips.

“D-don’t tease you bastard,” Kise moaned. He wiggled his hips, trying to get Aomine to touch him properly.

“I’m not doing anything until you tell me what you want me to do to you,” Aomine said. He leaned down and tugged gently on the silver hoop Kise wore in one ear. “Tell Daddy what you want, baby.”

“Fuck,” Kise groaned. “Daddy? God you’re so hot.”

Aomine grinned and moved lower, biting and sucking Kise’s neck until there was a nice, dark hickey there. Kise gripped Aomine’s bicep tightly with one hand and threaded his free hand into Aomine’s hair again.

“Get me pregnant, Daddy,” Kise whispered in his ear. He tightened his grip on Aomine’s hair. “Fuck me hard and deep until I can’t walk. I wanna scream you name when you come inside me. Let’s make a baby, Daddy.”

“Holy shit,” Aomine pulled back from Kise. Blood was pumping, rushing through his body straight down to his cock. “Fuckin’ right you’ll be screaming my name,” he snarled. He pressed his index and middle fingers against Kise’s lips. “You know what to do.”

Kise sucked on his fingers until drool was dripping out of the corners of his mouth. Aomine pulled his hand back and slid down between Kise’s legs. He pressed one finger against Kise’s hole, rubbing it back and forth lightly. He kept going like this until Kise was gasping above him, pleading for some friction, and then he thrust both fingers in at once.

“AH! Aominecchi n-not so rough – ah! Yes! There! Fuck, more please god, more!”

Aomine continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Kise, rubbing the pads of his fingers up against his prostate with each carefully placed thrust. Kise’s cock was swollen between his legs, and the tip was dripping precum. Aomine licked his lips and pressed Kise’s hips down into the bed with his free hand. Then he leaned forward and engulfed Kise’s tip with his mouth.

Kise let out a wordless cry of surprise that quickly morphed into a desperate moan as he tried to buck his hips up. But Aomine held his firmly in place, scissoring his asshole open while he sucked him off.

“Ah, ah, ah I’m gonna cum, Daddy, fuck I’m cumming!”

Kise balled his hands into fists against the sheets as he came, arching his back, heels digging into Aomine’s shoulders. His voice cracked and broke as he came and Aomine drank it all in, pulling back from his cock once he’d swallowed, licking his lips.

Kise was a trembling mess on the bed. His hair was tangled and damp with sweat, his hands were tangled in the sheets and his legs were splayed open and shaking uncontrollably. But Aomine’s favourite part of the picture Kise made, sprawled out on the bed like that, was the sight of his limp, still-leaking cock against his thigh, and his freshly stretched asshole, just begging to be fucked.

“Hands and knees, baby,” Aomine said, helping Kise roll over. “Daddy’s not done making you scream yet.” He dragged the tip of his index finger down the underside of Kise’s cock making him shudder and whimper.

“Daddy, fuck me, please,” Kise begged. He ground his ass back against Aomine’s rock hard dick. “Fuck me.”

“I will, baby,” Aomine said. He rubbed the tip of his dick around Kise’s stretched hole, smearing the entrance with precum. He thrust in without warning, snapping his hips forward hard and fast. Kise cried out, his whole body jerking. Aomine leaned forward and pressed a line of kisses down Kise’s spine as he began thrusting slowly. Kise’ shuddered and gasped with each thrust, pressing himself back into Aomine, silently begging to be fucked harder.

“What Kise?” Aomine asked, keeping the same slow pace that seemed to be torturing Kise. “Is something wrong?” Kise opened his mouth to answer and Aomine jerked his hips forward, cutting off Kise’s words when he hit his prostate.

“More,” Kise moaned. “Harder!”

Aomine smirked and complied very quickly. He didn’t give Kise a chance to prepare himself, he just began thrusting harder and faster into Kise until the only sounds that he could make were wordless, desperate gasps and moans.

“Is that deep enough?” Aomine asked. “Hard enough? Or should I go harder and deeper?”

“I can’t – ah,” Kise gasped out. His elbows had given way long ago and he was barely keeping his head up off the pillow. Aomine pulled out abruptly and Kise whimpered. “Why’d you stop?”

“Turn over, baby.” Aomine said. Something in his voice made Kise feel even more heat pooling in his gut. His voice was rough and low, suddenly intimate. Kise turned over onto his back and Aomine slowly pushed back in. “I wanna look at you,” he mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Kise’s hair. “After all, we’re making a baby, right?”

Kise wrapped his legs around Aomine’s waist and gripped his shoulders tightly as he felt Aomine start to move again. Aomine didn’t go slowly this time. There was no teasing. Kise could feel Aomine slam into his prostate with each thrust, he could feel Aomine’s teeth biting into his shoulder to muffle his moans, he could feel one of Aomine’s hands wrapping around his own neglected cock.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” Kise gasped. He dug his fingers into Aomine’s shoulders. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum,” Aomine rasped in his ear. “Cum for Daddy, baby. Cum for me, Ryouta.”

“Daiki,” Kise breathed. “Daiki, Daddy, Daiki, Daiki!” He chanted over and over until his second orgasm slammed into him and left him breathless and spent, covered in his own cum.

“Fuck, Ryouta! Baby, you’re so hot,” Aomie groaned in his ear. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum inside,” Kise whispered.

Aomine’s whole body went tight, pressing into Kise’s as he lost himself in pleasure. A low moan escaped his lips, and Kise couldn’t hold back one of his own when he felt Aomine’s hot seed filling him up. Aomine rolled his hips as he came down from his high, until he was too sensitive to move. He slowly pulled out of Kise, wincing as he did so, and fell back on the pillows. Kise reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a plug and a bottle of lube.

“Daddy,” he purred. Aomine’s eyes fluttered open and widened when he saw what Kise was holding. “All your cum is going to leak out.”

“Lie on your stomach,” Aomine said. He took the plug and the lube and carefully coated the plug completely. It was little thicker than him, he noticed, tossing the lube on the bedside table to put away later. “I’m putting it in now, okay?”

Kise nodded and Aomine eased the plug in slowly. Kise hissed as his sore hole stretched yet again to accommodate the plug, but once it was all the way in he felt better.

“All right?” Aomine asked.

“Yes, Daddy.” Kise said. Aomine rubbed Kise’s back for a little while before he lay back down and threw one arm over Kise’s waist.

“You can stop calling me ‘Daddy’ now,” he said. Kise giggled.

“Why, is it freaking you out?”

“Not really,” Aomine said. “But if you keep saying it like that I might have to take that plug out and replace it with something else.”

“Does being called ‘Daddy’ turn you on, Aominecchi?” Kise rolled over and raised an eyebrow.

“Only if you’re the one saying it. We’re not adopting some bratty kid or anything.”

“Never said I wanted to,” Kise said. He wrapped his arms around Aomine’s torso and snuggled into his chest. “But Daddy?”

“Hmm baby?”

“What happens if I’m a bad boy, Daddy?”

Aomine slid his hand down Kise back and pressed the plug up deeper into him earning a moan of surprise.

“Bad boys get punished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP! I HAVE RETURNED. also, i did this instead of doing my novel for camp nanowrimo, so there's that...
> 
> also, wtf is going on with some 4channers fucking with the tumblr tags and shit? just saw some serious stuff about people changing links to suicide helplines with triggering images among other things. that is all kinds of messed up. Stay safe everyone!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have had the balls to publish smut. I really like seme!Aomine uke!Kise. damn.


End file.
